


Save the Last Dance for Me?

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: It was the age of seven when the first innocent question came drifting into his ears, making him giggle at the boy who had just asked it, his blue eyes trailing towards his best friend that was sitting across the way from him, their eyes connected and for a moment the child wasn’t aware that innocent question would be asked again in the near future but no concerns could wash over him at that moment, they were in school and the teacher had just turned on an peaceful melody, a song that would held so many moments and so many fears, but the seven year old wasn’t concern he was only concerned that Magnus was insisting that they dance to someone called Taylor Swift’s Love Story...





	Save the Last Dance for Me?

It was the age of seven when the first innocent question came drifting into his ears, making him giggle at the boy who had just asked it, his blue eyes trailing towards his best friend that was sitting across the way from him, their eyes connected and for a moment the child wasn’t aware that innocent question would be asked again in the near future but no concerns could wash over him at that moment, they were in school and the teacher had just turned on an peaceful melody, a song that would held so many moments and so many fears, but the seven year old wasn’t concern he was only concerned that Magnus was insisting that they dance to someone called Taylor Swift’s Love Story. Who dances to something so silly, whatever the case was the golden eyed boy was moving closer to him as Alec moved back into the cushioned seat that he had been assigned to at the start of the year. Their regular teacher wasn’t around so the substitute was giving them a lazy day that consisted of listening to music but as for Alec he was interested in only one thing and that wasn’t his friend moving closer to him, it was the book in front of him that they needed to read before tomorrow regardless of what was going on around him, Alec had read the book at least ten times since last week when they were given it. He needed to impress his parents that seemed to be only impressed by everything that didn’t consist of him. It can tragic really.

“You’ve been reading that book all week and all I am asking for is a dance, Al.” The boy’s voice sounded so pleased that he had managed to get up and move towards Alec, but Alec knew better than to give in to him and he didn’t even register what he was about to speak, maybe subconsciously, maybe his past life knew what he was saying because maybe they were destined for something but he was only seven years old so he wouldn’t expect that the sentence he was about to utter would become so important to them.

“Save the last dance for me?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“I don’t understand why we need to do this. We could be doing others things with our time.” 

It was seven years later now and Alec was just walking into Magnus’s house, it wasn’t a home, it was a house, well that’s what Magnus said it was last year when Alec had questioned about why does he always want to come over to Alec’s house. Alec didn’t have a home either, he had four walls and a roof and that’s exactly how he wanted it. The residents inside his own house was his parents, his sister and adopted brother. Four years ago, when he was just turning ten Alec would’ve said his house was a home but now, no it wasn’t. Ever since Jace arrive the boy had to be perfect to get the attention that he craved from his parents, even after getting top grades in school and going onto receive a scholarship this early in the year, Alec was still invisible from those who he wanted approval from, who he held dear. 

The music flowed into his ears as he looked around towards where his friend was, hearing the song that Magnus always seemed to play, that Taylor Swift song again. His ears rang with the familiar lyrics before he shook his head, yet again hearing the same question that he seemed to repeat with the song, Alec didn’t know why he seemed to not get over the song but when he noticed that Magnus was drawing close the boy backed away, yet again feeling those butterflies that were creeping back into his heart making him almost breathless, with his heart pounding the teenager felt the wall against his back and his eyes were searching the other’s as he felt the boy move his hand to rest against his waist, watching as the other moved up and whispered into his ear “Can I have this dance?”

It wasn’t right that Magnus could make him feel like this, it was pure evil and yet when Alec tried to reject the idea that he was crushing on his best boy friend every religious understanding that he was ever taught would crumble and make him remember that this was wrong, yet his breath against his neck was just to good too be true and Alec knew that each passing second that they were close and the question was left unanswered, he knew his friend would get ideas especially when Alec’s eyes were moving towards the other’s lips, but the song pulled him back out of the trance and his hands went towards Magnus’s shoulders, moving him back and answering “Save the last dance for me?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Can I have this dance?”

The familiar voice moved into his ears as he watched the lights move into a slow movement that fitted the Taylor Swift song that was playing, Alec had almost forgotten how the boy’s voice played in his ears as he looked over towards the figure that had asked it. His once glowing eyes were turned cold stone, like all life had been sucked out of him, even his old friend couldn’t get him out of the depressive state that Alec had found himself in. over the course of two years a lot had changed for the Lightwood and his age wasn’t one of them, he still wasn’t noticed by those he wanted too and apparently Izzy had found out that he was a closeted gay, which after a certain family dinner where Alec asked how his parents thought about the LGBT community, he had gotten his answer not to reveal his secret to anyone and that also meant he had to try and fake that he was straight, which was harder than it looked, it seemed so simply in videos but videos weren’t reality and that once joyous look that he always carried up until he turned fifteen once gone, replaced with the dead look that seemed to take over this sixteen year old boy and quite possibly all the years that were going to come, how many he had left he couldn’t tell you. 

Shifting his jacket, the boy just shook his head, watching Magnus draw close before he moved to the side more, moving away from him like he was the monster in this toxic world but even he knew that wasn’t true. His blue eyes darted towards Magnus who was getting close and then he noticed the arm that was about to rest against his waist but before Magnus could get that far, Alec jumped back and in a hissing tone spoke “Get lost, you rainbow!” 

Rainbow, that was the best he could come up with, obviously he wasn’t thinking clearly and before he could even think about an apology Magnus just rolled his eyes, moving his hands towards the dance floor that still was playing that Love Story “You’re going to have to work on your insults, Alexander. It’s only a dance. Fine, be like that.”  
With the boy now moving away from him, Alec looked over towards his sister who was about to dance with her boyfriend, Simon, giving her a look the boy turned and headed out of the gym, not returning that night but he didn’t leave the premises, he stayed until everyone was leaving noticing that Magnus hadn’t came out he assumed that the teenager had left and before he could move away from the wall he had found himself lingering on, a familiar song drifted into his ears making his eyes drift towards Magnus “Can I have this dance?”

“Save the last dance for me?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Two years later and Alec had graduated, with flying marks and that scholarship was rewarded to him, sure after a while he had managed to hide away his feelings for a certain golden eyed boy and it wasn’t Jace, his acquaintance Magnus was the one he had a crush on and to minimize the likely hood of his feelings surfacing he had dropped ties with the other altogether hoping that it would work but it didn’t and upon walking through the door to the party that he had been invited too, the song blasted through his ears making him look around to try and counter any advances. He wasn’t looking behind him as he felt a pair of hands caress over his eyes making the room disappear from his view, the gentle breath against his neck just kissed at him making him yearn for what he wanted but could never act on, and eventually the questioned lingered in his ear. 

“Can I have this dance?”

“Save the last dance for me?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

With the lights flickering as Alec looked out at the moment that he could never have guessed would ever happen, the man had his eyes just gluing themselves on the perfection that was dancing in front of him with a family friend’s cousin, Madzie was her name but as much as he loved the little girl equally, his attention had been captivated by the man beside her that was getting tapped on the shoulder by his sister, obviously they were talking about something that he couldn’t quite hear over the music that was traveling through the reception room, his gaze was just getting lost in the moment before he felt someone walk behind him and lean down to ask something.

“You’re required on the dance floor, Alec.”

“He knows I don’t dance, Jace.” Alec spoke as he moved to sit up before he felt the chair being pulled out from under the long table that had names of the important people on this occasion, the two main ones were Magnus and Alexander, with Jace beside his name and Izzy beside Magnus “He’s been waiting for a long time, I think you owe him.” Before he could move to object to the idea, a familiar song started to play and like every time that the song start the familiar butterflies began to creep into his soul making him almost lose his balance as he moved from the chair and headed down to where the floor was, his eyes going to look over at the table that was beginning to get filled by the people that were supposed to sit there, apart from Magnus and himself, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Raphael, Clary and Maia shared the table. But his attention was lost when he looked forward and spotted Magnus smiling like he was his world towards him, it had taken them awhile but Alec blamed himself for that considering he wasn’t indulging in what he really wanted.  
“Can I have this dance, Alexander?” 

With his lips curling into a smile, the man couldn’t help the blush that was making his complexion burn show, his eyes going towards the ring that was on Magnus’s left hand shining under the glow of the lights that seem to remind him of that time in school where they attended the dance making his heartache with joy. Or maybe he was remembering the time where Magnus had him back against the wall with his hand caressing his waist asking the same question that just made his heart pound, or was it the time that the innocent question was uttered in class when he first heard the song, he wasn’t sure but he was sure of something and Magnus’s next sentence confirmed that.

“Alexander? I did save the last dance for you…”

His blue eyes went towards the man that was fitted perfectly in gold and white, moving his own hand to carefully place itself into Magnus’s, loving what feeling he always received when they touched, it was that love that he had always craved, always searched for and that love was standing right in front of him.

“You may.”


End file.
